The advertising, marketing and sales of goods and services have seen explosive growth in recent years with new and effective sales techniques and venues constantly being sought after for increased revenue generation. Where television once provided an expansive new medium for advertising and sales advantages, the Internet and mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones and PDA's, now provide unheralded advantages in reaching an ever expanding and virtually limitless number of people for potential sales of goods and services in virtually any location.
Many newer technologies enable a potential buyer or consumer to view the goods and/or services online before or in conjunction with conducting a transaction. In one example, an individual may be interested in joining an online dating service or engaging in online conversation with other members of the service. Often, these individuals may be presented with images of existing members of the service to entice the individuals to become members. However, in some circumstances it is disadvantageous for visitors to be able to view the existing members because, particularly in the case of dating services, browsing the existing members is the core of the service.
An adequate technique or mechanism for advertising online goods and/or services has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.